A Frigid Heart Backed By An Olive Tree
by Starfire32
Summary: Iceland and the rest of the nordics decide to take a trip to Russia as a family vacation. After a few turn of events, Turkey shows up and throws the young nation into a whirlwind of emotions. But to Iceland, are all these new found aspects a bad thing, or will he find himself lost in a sea of bronze without any inclination to return... Rated M for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"A trip?!"

Iceland slammed his hands on the hard wooden desk, causing ever other nation to turn and stare, bewildered, at the younger nations sudden outburst.

"Yes Ice, that's what we all agreed on, a family trip." Finland says to Iceland with a smile on his face.

Slinking back down into his chair, Iceland wrapped his skinny arms around his head in utter defeat.

_A family trip?! I can't stand these guys as it is! How am I supposed to enjoy myself if I am surrounded by the buffoons?!_

A frigid hand places itself onto Iceland's shoulder, causing the young boy to look up in anger and terror. A little taken aback as to who did that, he soon realizes that it is the usual culprit; Denmark.

"Hey buddy, why the long face? We are going to have a great time there! I mean, there's so much cool stuff about Russia, and there is bound to be a ton of things to do and see. So cheer up, I'm sure you'll have fun. And who knows, you might even meet someone their that makes your heart soar!" Denmark finishes his monologue with a wink and thumbs up, causing Iceland to grow even more aggravated at the oblivious man. Letting out a heavy sigh, Iceland looks back at the group, evident no way out if it, and coincides defeat.

"Fine...I'll go. On one condition… I get to have my own room." Iceland gripped his clothes as he said the last remark in anticipation for the answer. This time, it was Denmark who replied to Iceland, while giving him a hard slap on the back, causing the petite nation to rock forward.

"Okay sure. You can have your own room. Now that that's all settled, Lets get going. We don't want to miss out flight!"

Denmark and the others stand up from the table and begin making their way toward the door, forgetting one important thing...

"Hey wait! What about our clothes and bags and other personals! We NEED those if we're going on a trip!" Iceland exclaimed, practically throwing himself across the table.

Sweden turned and stared at Iceland only muttering a single phrase, "already packed "before leaving through the door.

Awestruck, Iceland stood up. Desperately trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"What do you mean you already packed?! I didn't pack anything?!"

"Well, about that... We already packed for ourselves, and you, because we were sure that you would ultimately end up going after a little persuasion. Sorry for not telling you." Finland flashes a weak smile and followed Sweden's footsteps through the door, leaving only Iceland, Denmark and Norway still in the house. Denmark and Norway cast each other sideway glances, before plodding out the door, single file.

Iceland rushed around the table, screaming," Hey guys! Why didn't you tell me! That's not cool! You know what?! I change my kind! I'm not going to go.!" But his plea fell on deaf ears, absorbed by the fresh coat of snow falling into place on this early December morning. Dropping his head down in disappointment, he slowly made his way towards the door, like a let down child, closing it on his way out.

_*sigh* well, it looks like I really am going. At least it can't get any worse than this…_

"Hey Iceland! Are you coming or what?!" Denmark yelled as he and Norway threw their heads out the same car window, Norway squishing Denmark's face against the exposed glass pane.

Iceland's eye twitched in aggravation.

"Coming right there!" The young lad let out through clenched teeth, attempting to control his inner demon.

_Oh no, I was off, waaay off. It's going to get a lot worse... Uggghh!_

With that, Iceland took off at a sprint towards the car, climbing in next to Denmark, unfortunately, as the yellow taxi proceeded to drive off. Leaving behind his old life as he knew it in a chaotic cloud of snow; headed towards a boundless blizzard of emotions...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*~(*)~(*)~(*~(*)~(*)~

**Hey all! I finally finished this story! YAY! **** Anyways, I know this chapter is a little short and not much happened, but its just the beginning, and trust me, a lot of stuff is going to happen ;) Haha so please keep reading as I update, and please review if you have the chance. It makes a world of difference **** Also, I have not forgot about the alphabet story, I am actually in the midst of writing /editing it right now, so do not worry. I should be able to update it tomorrow (hopefully) or Monday. ~Sincerely, StarFire32**


	2. Chapter 2

_What have I got myself into…?_

Iceland stood in the planes entrance and watched the spectacle ensuing before him. As soon as the "family" had boarded the airplane, Denmark latched onto Norway's arm and dragged hi towards the seats the five had reserved ahead of time. Throwing himself into the left seat closest to the window, Denmark practically took Norway down with him, acting like the big child that he was. Iceland shook his head and kneaded his temples with his slender fingers, attempting to release some of the built up stress swelling in his head.

_Guess some things never change huh…_

A light hand gingerly tapped him on the shoulder, causing Iceland to look up over his shoulder. Finland was standing there, with Sweden not far behind, peering directly at Iceland with a slight grin and rose-colored cheeks due to the cold.

"Hehe, those two are always acting like of bunch of kids. Hehe, its kinda refreshing at times."

Iceland continued to peer at the cheery nation and opened his mouth to agree, before he was abruptly cut off by a cold, metallic voice of the pilot, able to be heard on the intercom.

"If you would all please take your seats, we can now begin this flight to Russia. Thank you."

Iceland closed his mouth and watched as Finland and Sweden made their way to the front of the plane, Finland plopping down into the window seat on the right side of the plane while Sweden placed their luggage into the overhead compartment, before taking his place next to the ecstatic blond nation. Iceland sighed as he made his way through the aisle, noting the placement of the seats on the plane; two on each side.

_Great… I will have to sit next to someone I don't even know. __*Sigh*__ I just hope they keep to themselves and don't bother me…_

Coming upon his designated seat, Iceland lifted his single suitcase into the overhead storage and scooted into his seat, which just so happened to be behind Denmark and Norway's. Iceland drew up his hand to his cheek and rested his head against the window, closing his eyes in the lax moment.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Iceland tilted his head to the right and slowly opened his eyes. Standing before him was a tall man with sun kissed skin. A porcelain mask obscured the upper half of his face, his chocolate eyes staring down at him through the cutouts.

*Ba-bump*

Iceland blushed slightly and quickly turned his head back towards the window, slamming it against the window in the process.

"Gahhh!"

Iceland winced in pain as he massaged the spot on his forehead that was sure to grow in size.

"Hey! A-are you okay?!"

Smooth, tanned hands reached out and cupped the side of Iceland's face, gently applying pressure to the point of impact.

_W-wahhhh! He-he's touching me! I-I need to get away from him as quickly as possible before I do something I'll regret later on._

Iceland pulled his face back from the older man's caring grasp and began to stand up and, make his way out of the row he was seated in, intent on seeking out a new place to sit.

"E-Excuse me, but I really must be goin-"

Suddenly, the plane began to shake and jerk violently, throwing Iceland back into his seat, and the bronze back into the one directly adjacent to his.

"We are now begging take off. Please remain in your seats until the plane has stabilized. No additional seats are available at this time due to the excessive amount of passengers. We are truly sorry for the inconvenience. Please, sit back and enjoy your flight, and thank you fro choosing Heta as you airline provider."

The intercom cut off, and not soon after, the violent shaking subsided as the plane stabilized. Iceland threw his hands up to his face, forgetting how much his head had previously been hurting.

_Gah! It looks like I'm stuck here… Okay Iceland, just breathe. It's only an hour flight._

Pulling down his hands, he buckled his seatbelt and didn't dare glance at the majestic man seated to his right.

_Okay Iceland, you just have to avoid talking to him. That's it. Do not embarrass yourself. Just remember to think with your head and not you emotions. Otherwise, the others might find out that your ga-_

"Heh, pretty nice airplane wouldn't you agree? Its roomy despite its size, and the staff is friendly to boot."

Iceland cautiously glanced sideways at the voice addressing him and saw the man facing him with his hand extended openly.

"It's a little late for introductions, but eh, better late than never. My name's Turkey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Iceland stared at the man grinning before him, frozen in place with fear, his eyes glued to the other man's stubbly face.

_Th-this man… this man… this man will be the death of me!_

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Hey all. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while ;( I truly am. I'm going to keep this one short. Please review, your feedback is greatly appreciated, and I hope that you thoroughly enjoy this story **** ~Sincerely, SatrFire32**


	3. Chapter 3

"...eh..I'd..."

"Hey...kid..."

"Hey kid!"

Iceland's eyes flung open in disarray, becoming temporarily dazed even in the dimly lit cabin he was seated in. Raising a slender hand to his silver hair, he scratched his head as he mentally pondered what had happened... Only to be interrupted by the man still seated by his side like a vigilant watchdog presiding over its master.

"Hey kid, are you alright? I introduced myself to you and the next thing I know, you collapsed and slumped down in your seat like a rag doll."

Turkey stared at Iceland through a mask that concealed all, not allowing anyone to see past the toothy grin he continuously flashed.

"You scared the living daylights out of me kid. I though something horrible happened."

As he finished his thought, Turkey glanced down, averting his gaze. His sandalwood eyes barely visible from the angle Iceland was seated at. Even so, something seemed off in the way Turkey was acting. Suddenly...

A flicker.

A single flash of worry, genuine worry dashed across Turkey's face, sprinting from one eye to the next like a lost spirit.

Iceland instinctively threw his hands to his mouth, his face flushing slightly.

_Iceland! What are you thinking?! He's a guy, why would he be worried about you. Granted you did just faint, but that's not the point. Why do you think he would be caring about you in that way. Not everyone you meet is like you!... Sigh... Yeah... That's right... Not everyone is like me...he's most likely straight... Well, I better accept that before I fall for this guy. Heh, I already have enough problems as it is..._

Lost in thought, Iceland barely noticed the not so much older nation perched next to him, shift ever closer towards his body.

"Well since that's all cleared up, how about we start all over again," Turkey calmly muttered as he pulled off his white mask and stuck it in his coat pocket, "My name's Turkey. It's nice to meet you."

Once again, Iceland just stared at the man before him, his hand outstretched in a friendly gesture. Iceland moved his own trembling hand towards the other as time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Mere inches from his, Turkey's broad hand shot out and clutched his own hand in a tender embrace, their fingers resting on each others outer hand. Iceland quickly grew flustered at the gesture and rapidly pulled his hand away from the man's, all the while trying to be discrete about his sudden reaction. Turkey blinked in astonishment, his eyes plastered wide open, before shaking his head and recoiling his own arm back to its place, scratching his head as he did so.

"Haha, a little jumpy still? Well your probably just a little weirded out by me anyways..." Turkey turned back in his seat so that he was now facing forward, " heck, if a strange man approached me I would probably react the same if not worse haha!"

Iceland stated at the older nation, perplexed by his sudden change in attitude, his go-lucky demeanor now shrouded in a veil of darkness. All Iceland wanted to do at that moment was hug the very personable man, but that would probably end in disaster.

"Well it's okay. I don't think your weird at all. In fact, I should be thanking you for being here when I fainted. If not for you, something worse could have happened to me."

Iceland shifted and watched the man seated next to him, Turkey's mouth slightly ajar and eyes focused on him.

_Was that his way of cheering me up? (Turkey's thought)_

Turkey closed his mouth and smiled gallantly at the teen.

"Heh, Thanks kid, Iceland was it? Anyways, where are you headed?"

A little taken aback, Iceland continued to scan the man's features as he began to reply.

"I'm headed to Russia for a "family vacation"," placing emphasis on the words "family vacation."

Picking up on the intended sarcasm, Turkey chuckled to himself and glanced at the younger nation.

"Haha I see, a little trouble with the family eh? Ah well, I'm sure you'll have fun. I'm headed to Russia as well. I'm going to check up on a few friends of mine who are vacationing there."

At the last comment, Turkey's eyes took on a new light as if a hearty fire had been lit behind his mesmerizing brown orbs. Iceland, sensing the tension that had risen from this topic, seized to change the subject to a more lighthearted one.

"Are you going by yourself or are you going to meet up with someone?" Iceland asks in an attempt to keep the conversation rolling.

"By myself. I don't really have that many friends and besides, it's easier to travel if its just yourself you have to worry about." Turkey looked down at his hands in his lap and began to twiddle his thumbs, an evident sign of nervousness.

"Oh...well maybe, if your not busy and actually want to, you can come hang out with me- I mean my family and I during your stay."

Realizing the extent of what he had just asked the man next to him, Iceland abruptly turned his head in order to hide his pink speckled face.

_Iceland! Why would you say that! Now he probably thinks your weird, if he didn't alread-_

"Yeah that sounds like fun! Here's my number, you do have a phone right? Keep in touch and well arrange a day to meet up and hang out."

Iceland watched as Turkey scribbled down onto a piece of paper various numbers before handing it over to the frozen boy. Iceland carefully took the paper and stared at it in shock, before quickly placing it into his pocket. As he finished, he looked up to find Turkey keenly watching the boy. Iceland just stayed there, glued in place by the mans tantalizing gaze. As Iceland watched, a very shallow pink tint colored Turkeys cheeks as he glanced down and coughed to himself.

"Ahem... Well, do you mind if I have your number as well? That way I can text or call you if I have an idea of where we can hang out."

Jerking his attention back to the conversation, Iceland nodded and sprawled out his number with a trembling hand before shoving it towards the man. Turkey took hold of the paper, scanned it quickly, and place it into his coat pocket with his mask.

After the exchange, a silence ensued that could cut glass, as the two just say there, facing forward, unable to come up with a topic to mingle about. Just as Iceland was about to give up and look through the window in defeat, he heard a sound come from Turkey's direction and turned to see the man with his mouth open, about to speak.

"He-"

But just as the man began to talk, he was cut off by the pilot speaking over the speaker.

"We are now approaching Russia. If you need to use the restroom, please do so now, otherwise please remain in your seats and thank you for flying with Heta."

As the voice came to a stop, Iceland looked at Turkey, who now had closed his mouth and smiled with a hand on the back of his head.

"Well what are the odds! Haha I think I'm going to go use the restroom before the plane lands. Who knows how crazy it'll be in the terminal."

Without waiting for a reply, Turkey backed out of his seat and made his way down the aisle towards the tiny restroom located at the back of the plane. As Turkey disappeared into the room, Iceland plopped himself back into his seat and let out a heavy sigh, as he closed his eyes in a moment of peace.

"Hey Ice, who was that guy?"

Iceland opened his eyes from his short-lived respite to see Denmark and Norway peeking over their seats.

"That _guy_ is Turkey and I met him while I was sitting here."

Norway slid down into his seat, becoming uninterested, as Denmark continued to peer over the headrest.

"Well whoever he is, he's weird. He just rubs me the wrong way. He looks as if he plays to much and doesn't take anything seriously. I can't stand people like that."

Iceland's eye twitched in response. But before he could retort, Norway reached up and grabbed Denmark by the ear and pulled him down into his chair.

"You do realize that everything you just said you dislike can be found in you right?"

Iceland stared the seats as he heard a growl come from Denmark, accompanied with inaudible muttering.

_Ugh what is up with those two. Can't they mind yet own business for once. Also, did Turkey really blush when we were staring at each other...nah it was probably just my imagination. Besides that man just screams Straight. There's no way in hell that he'd be gay. But..._

Iceland continued to massage his temple with half closed eyes, lost in thought, until he felt the seat next to him sink in. Iceland glanced sideways at the man who was now sitting down, rummaging through his bag.

"It looks like we're here. I got to take off, but I'll keep in touch so don't worry." Turkey stood up and began making his way out of the seat into the aisle before twisting around one last time to stare at Iceland, causing the latter to blush slightly.

"Bye Iceland. Talk to you later!" Turkey said with a wink and a smile before making his way down the aisle and out of the plane.

"Yeah bye Turkey..." Iceland muttered even though he knew Turkey would not hear him.

_Had they really arrived already? I must have missed the pilot's message. It was probably when Denmark was talking to me and I just tuned it out like I did with Denmark's voice. Ah well, all's well that ends well._

With that last thought, Iceland picked himself up and took his bag from the overhead compartment and slowly made his way out of the plane into the snow covered region that is Russia.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the extremely large gap that I haven't posted anything. I'm really sorry. **** But now I'm on summer break so I should be able to write, and finish, this sorry as well as many others. **** So continue to read and review, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**~Sincerely, StarFire32**


	4. Chapter 4

Iceland stepped out of the van that he and his family had rented to only have his jaw drop in awe. The hotel before him jutted out of the floor like a silver tower and appeared as if it was just an extension of the snow that littered the pavement surrounding the building.

"Come on Ice!" Denmark yelled out to him from the top of the steps. "If you want a room to yourself you better hurry!"

Iceland's brow furrowed in annoyment.

_Oh you better believe I'm getting a room to myself!_

With that, Iceland bounded up the steps, taking two at a time, and threw himself through the heavy doors and into the entryway of the hotel. White tile was laid down on the floor instead of wood and a long, lengthy, silver carpet led straight to the metallic check-in desk at the back. On each side of the vast room, a staircase wrapped around the wall and led up to the rooms that were inhabited by other travelers. Walking slowly while gazing at the various adornments that covered the walls, Iceland quickly came upon his family checking in at the reception desk; Sweden and Finland talking politely to the receptionist while Norway stared forward as Denmark marveled at the decor.

"Okay, reservation under the name of Sweden... Just give me one moment as I look for your reservation."

Iceland peered over Norway's shoulder to see a slender woman clicking away at the keyboard connected to a computer. Her blond hair kept tightly done up in a bun, with silver earrings cascading down her triangular shaped face. If Iceland was into women, he's sure he would find her attractive, but that's not the case...

_She is really pretty... This is probably the type of girl that guy Turkey hangs around with... He probably bedded some just like her, his tanned skin slick with sweat, his hips swaying back and forth, the look of pure ecstasy spread across his face..._

Iceland eyes grew wide as he shot his gaze downwards to see his pants rising in reaction due to the thoughts he just imagined; clearly visible in the material that the pants were made out of.

_Aggh! Shoot, what am I going to do! If I get caught... Ugghh! This is so embarrassing!_

Iceland quickly glanced around for a place to hide until his erection went down and settled on the closest place: the men's restroom. Without even warning his family, Iceland took off with a start and made a mad dash to the restroom. Iceland felt the cold metal grace his fingertips as he swung open the door and plunged himself into the haven; leaning against the door with his arms placed at his sides.

_Phew... Thank God that's over. Disaster avoided._

Iceland opened his eyes for the first time since he had entered the room and saw something unexpected. Washing his hands in one of the sinks located mere meters away was a tall, olive skinned man, a white mask casually placed on his face.

Turkey.

"In a hurry there are you?" Turkey mentioned while still staring at his soapy hands. "Must've really had to go pee haha!" The older man let out a hearty laugh as he turned off the water and faced the door.

"Oh... I-Iceland!" The man stammered as he took a step back, clearly unaware of who it was that had actually entered the restroom, his mask shifting and crashing to the floor; to which the older man bent down and picked it up before placing it in his coat pocket.

"H-hey Turkey... Fancy seeing you here..." Iceland fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he slowly detached himself from the wall and briskly walked past Turkey.

"We'll don't you have to pee or something? Why else would you have ran in here like that?"

Iceland stopped and flinched as he turned to see the man still standing there, his hands still damp and dripping with water.

_Shoot! Do I tell him about the erection... Hell no! That'd be weird! But I don't have to pee! Uggh! What the heck do I do! I better just play along._

"Ugh yeah... I do have to go really bad so if you'd excuse me...!"

Iceland quickly swirled around and faced the closest urinal, right next to the sink Turkey had washed his hands at. Reaching down, Iceland fumbled with his zipper until he finally pulled it down. His slender fingers slid under the elastic waist band of his briefs adorned with cute little puffins, and were slowly pulled down, only stopping when Iceland felt a gaze watching him. He turned up to see Turkey intently staring at the young boy, his eyes glued to Iceland's hands. Upon noticing that the younger man had stopped, Turkey abruptly looked up and turned away and began drying his hands, a very slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Iceland's lashes swept down as he scrunched his eyes together hard, his face ablaze.

_Uggh! What the heck! Why was he watching me; I mean I'm not the interesting am I?! And what I don't get is that he's straight, so why would he be staring?! Aghh! I'm so confused!_

Iceland slowly opened his eyes and stared at the bottom of the urinal. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Turkey glancing sideways at him as he continued to dry his hands. Iceland tore his gaze away form the man and resumed his earlier antics. His fingers grasped the waistband once more and pulled his briefs down, exposing his cock; his balls still tucked away out of sight, as was the topside of his penis due to his lengthy shirt. Still though, Iceland was aware of what could be seen... His pink head and white shaft poking out of the fabric that surrounded it.

Growing flustered once again, Iceland took a deep breath and focused.

_Okay Iceland... Just close your eyes and pee... Think about water...waterfalls...sprinklers..._

The feeling gradually became stronger as he felt the liquid in his bladder travel along his member until it wasn't able to be held any longer.

*Tschhhhhhhhh*

Iceland heard the familiar sound as the warm liquid flowed out and into the urinal. Iceland turned a little to catch a glimpse of Turkey, and found the man once again watching the younger nation, his hands now completely dry. Iceland noted the look in the older mans eyes: curiosity. Suspended in time, Iceland continued to stare at the man until the pee came to a drip and quickly pulled up his briefs and zipped his pants; carefully tucking away his private part that this semi-stranger had just saw. Extremely embarrassed, Iceland shuffled his way to the sink and turned on the faucet, cold water gushing out like a geyser.

Iceland's mind raced as his heart beet quickened, not showing any signs of letting up. All the while Turkey was still standing in the same place, not showing any signs of movement.

_Quit staring! It's embarrassing! Uggh i can't take much more of this! I feel like I'm gonna, I'm gonna-_

Finally, Iceland broke.

"So did you like what you saw?" Iceland asked coldly.

Only for it to be left unheard, the door swinging back and forth. Iceland turned, his hair obscuring his view as he glanced up at the mirror, his harsh reflection staring back at him.

"Why did I say that? Now I've made things awkward with one of the...*hick*... only friends I have *hick*"

Iceland continued to stare at his reflection as a tear escaped his left eye and rolled down his check until it rested on his jaw and dropped off to the floor.

_Damn! W-why did I have to do this! I should have just dealt with my erection! At least the result wouldn't have been as bad as this one!_

Iceland felt his eyes swell and swallowed hard as he shook his head.

_No Iceland... Don't cry... Not here... Just...J-just tuck it away like you always do. T-turkey was probably just curious... Yeah that's it... Nothing more... So pick yourself up and go back with the others..._

Iceland rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, now red due to the overbearing emotions, and casually made his way out of the restroom, acting as if nothing had happened.

His heart a ticking time bomb, sure to break at the slightest of motions, raw and fragile just like his emotions and physical being.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Star: So thanks for reading this chapter *waves hands* I'm going to try something new, and if you read stories by Scarlett-sama, an AMAZING author, then it'll look familiar... So without further ado... Turkey and Iceland!

Turkey & Iceland: *Walk in and sit at opposites ends of the bed*

Turkey: ...

Iceland: ...

Star: well this is awkward... Things still tense guys?

Turkey & Iceland: ...

Star: ... Yeah,okay whatever haha! You guys are to cute! *eyes shine with stars in them* anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read and review this. And tell me if this "whatever you all this commentary thing" is a good thing or not. Thanks and have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

"Phew!"

Iceland let out a sigh as he heaved his heavy suitcase onto the bed in his room, plopping down next to the luggage while doing so.

"That was heavier than I thought!"

Iceland jumped a bit at the sound of his own voice. The silent room was a much-needed break from the calamity that was his family.

After he had left the restroom, he came upon his family and heard the tail end of their conversation with the receptionist telling them that their room was still being cleaned and wouldn't be ready until around 7:00 P.M. So for a few hours they wandered around the town and finally made it back, not a second to early; especially since a killer blizzard had begun to pick up.

Iceland laid down on his bed, his eyes looking up to the same white colored ceiling that was all over the hotel.

_I wonder how Turkey is doing...? Is he staying in this hotel?_

Thrashing his head about, Iceland sat up and ruffled his silver hair.

_Iceland why would you think of that man?! He's nothing but trouble... You should leave him be..._

Retracting his hands from his head, Iceland placed them into his lap and looked down in defeat.

_Today had been eventful, but a little to eventful for me. And to make matters worse, I met a guy who actually likes me and wants to be my friend._

Iceland laid back down on his side and curled into a ball, bringing his knees into his chest.

_But then I had to go and make a fool of myself in front of him and make our friendship awkward. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants to hear from me agai-_

*Knock* *Knock*

Iceland jumped up, taken aback by the sound of something knocking on the door. He slid off the bed and cautiously made his way towards it.

_As far as I know, Sweden and Finland are on the opposite end of the hotel, as were Denmark and Norway, so why would they walk all the way over here without a call._

Approaching the door, Iceland laid his hand on the doorknob and called out to whoever had made the noise.

"Yeah? Who's there?" Iceland said in a demanding tone.

Silence returned his answer.

"H-hey! I said who's there?!" This time, his voiced was shaky and laced with nerves, his mind racing to all the scary stories Sweden and Denmark constantly told back home.

Suddenly, a voice.

"Oh ugh, this is your room right Iceland?"

_That voice... It sounds so familiar... Ah!_

Iceland pulled the door open and saw Turkey standing in front of him, his luggage in his arm, mask off, a bronze hand scratching his head.

"Oh so I did get it right! Heh, and here I thought it wasn't your room."

Iceland just stared at the man; mesmerized by how casual he was acting after all he had seen.

_Is he just going to act like none of it ever happened? You know what, I can play that game too!_

"Haha I guess you did! So why were you looking for me?" All the while, Iceland shot the man a forced smile.

Watching the boy through skeptical eyes, Turkey scratched his head and turned away.

"Well... remember how I told you that I came here to 'check up' on my friends Japan and Greece? Well it turns out that they are doing fine... 'Really fine.' Turkey concluded with a wink and that was all it took to understand.

"So did you come here just to tell me that or..." Iceland trailed off.

"Heh heh yeah about that..." Turkey looked back at me with a toothy grin. "I was going to leave but the next flight out of here won't leave until the blizzard subsides. I was only planning on staying for today so I had booked a flight to leave tonight, but now, it looks like I'm stuck here. Can you believe it?! Haha." Turkey began laughing, nervousness seeping through with each joyous chuckle.

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?"

Turkey immediately stopped laughing and a slight shade of red tinted his face.

"Well since I didn't plan on staying more than today, I didn't book a room and so I have no place to stay... So I was hoping to sleep here with you...?!" Turkey's eyes grew wide and he began, flailing his arms about the place. "Oh well I don't mean it in _that sorta way._ I just didn't know how else to put it."

_Why is he freaking out? And more importantly why am I even considering letting this man into my room, especially since there's only one twin sized bed?!_

"Oh well I didn't even think that you went that way to begin with so that didn't even cross my mind. You are straight aren't you?" Iceland looked up in anticipation, hoping that he would deny it and say he liked men. But all those hopes were crushed at the man's reply.

"Yeah I'm totally straight! Haha as straight as can be!" Turkey moved about a little before returning to his spot in the doorway.

"So it's okay if I stay here?" Turkey's eyes pleased at me, pulling Iceland's heart in different directions.

_What can it hurt Iceland? This mans already seen your cock so what else could he see?_

"Yeah sure, but there's two things." Iceland lifted his index finger into the air. "First off, what about my family. They might not be too happy about this arrangement." Iceland pulled his finger out of the air and returned it to his side, awaiting the older nations reply.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem because I asked them already if there was any room to stay with them and they told me you were by yourself."

Iceland looked at Turkey in amazement as his eyelid twitched

_The nerve of this man! It's like he had this all planned out!_

Iceland brushed aside that thought and continued on with the mentioned problems.

"Okay, I guess that's solved then. So secondly, there's only one bed." Iceland stepped aside and let the man look past him into the room to see the single sleeping area.

Turkey took this as an invitation to walk in and made his way to the bed and sat down at the foot of it, eyeing it carefully.

"Well I guess it might be a little cramped, but I think it'll do. Your pretty tiny so we should both fit if we squeeze in close enough. So I guess that solves it then." Turkey bounced on the bed a few times before jumping off and making his way back to the entrance to pick up his stuff.

Iceland just watched the man as he took his suitcase to the nearest drawer and began filling it with the spare clothes he brought along.

_I will say this once again... This man will be the death of me!_

With that, Iceland moved from his spot and shut the door and made his way to the bed to unpack his belongings as well.

* * *

11 O'clock.

Iceland stared at the clock on the wall and wished it would move slower. The later it got meant the sooner he would have to sleep in a bed with that man he found extremely attractive.

_Iceland! Don't think like that! He already said that he's straight remember!_

Iceland looked down and heard Turkey emerge from the restroom, only clothed in a white T-shirt and boxers covered with hearts.

_How cliché..._

But Iceland wasn't just focusing on the decorative pattern. He was keener on watching for any movement that went on underneath the fabric. Turkey made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of it, a yawn escaping in the process.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm pretty beat. What about you?"

Brought back from his fantasy, Iceland stood and made his way to the bed as well.

"Yeah I guess I will too." Iceland just sat there in silence until Turkey's voice cut it in two.

"You don't sleep like that do you?" Turkey said with one of his eyebrows arched up.

Iceland looked down at himself and realized he was still fully clothed.

"Oh right... No I don't. I should probably take this stuff off."

Iceland stood up and began to unbutton his trousers before he stopped as he felt Turkey's gaze land on him. He peered over his shoulder to see that his assumptions were correct. Turkey sat there, his eyes analyzing the younger boy.

"U-um... Could you please turn away?"

Turkey was taken aback a little an looked up to meet Iceland's stare.

"Well it's not like there's nothing I haven't seen already, well there is, but you know what I mean..." Turkey trailed off but continued to watch Iceland like a hawk.

Iceland turned away from the man, blushing furiously and said, "Y-yeah I guess your right haha..."

He began removing his clothes as fast as possible to once again reveal his puffin-covered briefs.

_This is embarrassing! Why was Turkey watching? I though he was straight?! He even said so himself!_

Iceland pulled off his socks and quickly changed into a white t-shirt before turning the lights off and jumping under the covers. He heard Turkey sigh and felt the bed dip in. His presence all to overbearing to the younger man.

_Iceland just try to get some sleep, your exhausted. And if you think to hard about the situation your in, you'll probably get a boner and you don't want that._

Iceland closed his eyes and tried drift off to sleep... but to no avail. After what seemed an eternity, Iceland glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 12:30.

_Gahh! I need to go to sleep. If Turkey can then surely I should be able to._

Just then, Iceland felt Turkey shuffle next to him before he heard a very quiet voice whisper to him.

"Iceland...Hey Iceland...You awake?"

Turkeys voice tickled the nape of Iceland's neck, who was frozen in place.

"Guess not..." He heard Turkey move once more and thought that it was the end of this late night greeting.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his hip and remain there. Iceland's heartbeat quickened as his face turned beat red.

_W-why's Turkey touching me!_

Slowly, Iceland felt Turkeys hand glide down his hip and land on his butt, giving it a light squeeze in the process. After that, the man just let his hand lay on Turkey's clothed bottom. Every so often, the man would move slightly or gently squeeze his butt as if to make sure it was still there.

_E-Ehh! T-turkey please don't... If you do that I'll get an erection!_

But it was already to late as Iceland's underpants began to rise due to the pressure. But Turkey didn't stop there. Turkey slid his hand down his down his butt to where his hole was located and began to rub it through the material, the very touch making him grow harder as the seconds passed. Then, Iceland felt the man retract his hand as the man inched closer to him. Just then, something hard prodded his butt before it began sliding in between his cheeks through the fabric at a constant rhythm.

_I-is he humping me?!_

Iceland felt the man's pace quicken, only too come to a screeching halt.

_Did he cum? _

Iceland closed his eyes and awaited what the man was going to do next, which didn't take long. He felt Turkey slide his hands under Iceland's waistband and slowly began to bring them down, sending chills through his body as the man would occasionally brush his knuckles against his bare bottom.

_N-no! If he does that, they'll get hung up on my dick!_

And just as he thought, the briefs stopped moving as soon as they hit his penis. Iceland felt Turkey let go and whisper to him in shock...

"I-Iceland? A-Are you awake?"

Iceland twisted slightly and smiled at the tanned nation whose face was bright red, as was his.

"U-uh yeah Turkey, I am..."

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Star: Hehehehe don't you just love cliffhangers! *says while rubbing hands together with an evil grin*

Turkey: Uh Star? How long do we have to stay like this?

Star: *Glances at the two still in the same position* Oh not much longer my pretty's Hahahaha!

Turkey: Well it looks like he finally lost it...* Looks at Iceland who is super red* Hey what's wrong!

Iceland: W-well I am still half naked here... *mutters while looking down at the bed in shame and embarrassment*

Turkey: H-Hold on Iceland! Hey Star! Hurry up with that next chapter!

Star: All in good time my dear, all in good time. *walks over from table Iceland was sitting at earlier and pats Turkey on the head* And you Iceland! You know your enjoying this, just look at your dick! *points down at his dick which is still erect*

Iceland: P-please don't look! *grows even redder if that even possible*

Turkey: Grrrrr! Star! The next chapter please!

Star: Haha, awww you two are to cute heh! *Walks back to table and sits down* Anyways, I hope you really enjoyed this story so far and please review or ask any questions. It keeps me motivated! And are these comment things any good?! Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6

Turkey just stared at the younger nation, eyes wide, his mouth gaping.

"U-uh...umm..."

Turkey let go of Iceland's waistband and flipped over, his figure illuminated by the moonlight. The two lay there for what felt like eternity until Turkey spoke up, his voice full of regret.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to go this far... I guess I went a little to fas-"

"Turkey..." Cutting off the man mid sentence, Iceland interrupted before continuing, an awestruck Turkey completely shocked into silence, intently watching the boy. "Are you gay?" The boy held his breath, awaiting the older nations reply.

*Bdmp* (heart beat)

*Please God, Please! Have him say yes! I-I don't think I could take another blow to my heart. I already feel as if I'm about to break, to shatter into a million pieces...*

*Bdmp*

Iceland felt the bed indent as Turkey flipped over to look Iceland in the eyes, brown eyes staring into blue ones.

"No..."

*bdm-* Iceland felt his heart stop, the blood seeming to not course through his veins.

"O-oh..."

Was all Iceland could manage before he broke into tears, the warm liquid streaming down his cheeks at an unprecedented rate. Iceland felt his hands become sticky as he furiously wiped away the tears, trying not to scream out in pain as he felt his world crash down before him. Iceland knew though that these tears were not only because of this, but because of what he had kept inside of him the whole time.

_It can't get any worse Iceland... Just tell him how you feel._

Iceland gave a quick cough, and desperately tried to hold back his tears, as he looked Turkey straight in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry...It's just... I usually keep my feelings to myself, never letting anything show.. Afraid of what others might think... But now... Now I've found someone I think I can truly come to trust..." The young nation took a deep breath before continuing, lightly grabbing on to the mans face, realizing that its probably the last time he could do this.

"You..." He murmured in a hushed tone before letting his hand fall from Turkey's face in defeat.

Iceland closed his eyes, as he felt the emotions begin to well up inside him once more. A single tear began to roll down his face, only to be stopped by something wet and warm. Iceland opened his eyes to see Turkey's face next to his, his tongue out, lapping up the tears.

Iceland stopped crying and stared at Turkey, to shocked to speak.

"T-turke-"

Iceland voice was cut off by a finger to his lips. Turkey stared at the boy with a powerful gaze and spoke aloud.

"You didn't let me finish."

Iceland continued to watch the man, frozen solid, as Turkey retracted his finger and continued speaking in a tender tone.

"No... I'm not gay... Or at least I didn't think so. I had always felt a different connection to men than women, but pushed it deep down inside of me, afraid of what might happen if I let it slip out."

Turkey paused and lightly caressed Iceland's cheek with a finger.

"But when I met you, those feelings that I had tried so hard to suppress, suddenly came flowing out, and before I knew it, I had fallen for you."

By this point, Iceland was intently listening to the man, unable to believe what the mean was saying to him...

_Is he... Confessing that he likes me?_

Iceland felt his cheeks heat up at the realization, but he wasn't able to put a word in as Turkey continued to tell his story.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you again so soon, but then I ran into you in the bathroom... I'm sorry for watching you, it's just that... I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Turkey looked up and looked at Iceland, causing the others heart to beat rapidly just like his own.

"*sigh* And then I got embarrassed and ran off. But when I heard there were no more rooms left, I didn't know what to do, and so... And so... I lied and told the receptionist at the front desk that I was your boyfriend and asked what room you were in.

Iceland sat up, pulling his underwear up in the process.

"So then, you didn't ask my family where I was?"

In turn, Turkey sat up as well.

"No... I was afraid of what they might say, and besides... I really wanted to see you..."

The room went silent with those last words as the two nations jut sat there, letting it all sink in.

"Anyways," Turkey stared abruptly, "all was fine but then when you went to sleep, or at least looked to be asleep, I couldn't control myself any longer. I-I wasn't going to force you or anything, that's wrong, but I just wanted to touch you, to feel closer to you than any other person had..."

Once again, the room fell silent as the words sink in. Neither moved until Turkey stood up off the bed.

"Well, I better get going before this gets awkward."

Turkey began to walk off towards the dresser and began taking his clothes out.

_This is it Iceland, it's now or never..._

Iceland jumped off the bed and ran after Turkey, attacking him from behind, wrapping his arms around him. The tanned nation stopped, and let his hands droop to his sides.

"Iceland..."

"No!"

Shocked, and a little terrified at the sudden outburst, Turkey just stood there at a loss for words.

"I finally meet someone that I can trust and open up to and, and..."

Turkey notices Iceland's hands begin to tremble, tremors coursing though the younger mans body.

"And then you up an leave!"

Iceland turns Turkey around and stares Turkey in the eye, an impenetrable glare that could freeze hell over; a mixture of sadness, loneliness, and anger.

Unable to keep the gaze any longer, Iceland looks down, his bangs sweeping across his face. Iceland lets go of Turkey and continued to stare at the floor.

"I...ant...be...ether..."

Speaking in a mumble, Turkey was unable to what the smaller teen.

"What did you say?"

Iceland shot his head upwards, his face ablaze.

"I said I want to be together!"

Turkey's eyes widened as he listened to the boy.

"I want to be with you! I-I want to be your boyfriend and you my boyfriend."

Iceland stopped and glanced back down. Turkey felt his eyes close and then opened them with a smile while putting his hand on Iceland's head, ruffling his hair, causing the silvered hair boy to look up.

"Okay. I accept. I will be your boyfriend... Wait no... I would love to be your boyfriend... I don't think I could stand being separated from you. Iceland..."

Turkey cupped Iceland's face in his hands and stared into his eyes.

"I love you..."

Turkey moved slowly...

"I love you too."

... as the two lovers lips became one, the olive tree blooming as the frigid heart melted...

.

..

...

After a few seconds, Iceland broke away from the kiss, much to Turkey's dismay, and went back to the bed before lying on his stomach.

Dumbfounded, Turkey watched as Iceland pulled down his underwear to his ankles and slipped them off, exposing his white bottom.

"I-Iceland... What are you doing?"

Iceland glanced at turkey, a slight blush to his cheeks before he gripped his ass in both hands, separating it to show his pink hole to Turkey.

"T-this might not be the time, seeing as what we just went through, but I... I really want you to put it inside of me..."

Turkey stood there frozen in place as the words began to hit him.

_H-he wants me to put my dick inside him... Right now?!_

Turkey moved over to Iceland's butt, now high in the air and began to caringly caress it.

"U-Uggh..."Iceland moaned at he felt one of Turkey's fingers push into him, overcoming the tightness of his hole and plunging into his anal cavity.

"I-Iceland are you okay? Tell me if you want me to stop."

"N-no..." Iceland reached around and touched Turkey's hand,"I'm fine..K-keep going..."

Turkey just nodded his head in agreement and continued fingering Iceland's hole. Soon, it was able to take in three fingers and Turkey retracted then as he pulled down his heart covered boxers, revealing his fully erect dick. Iceland's eyes widened as he saw Turkey's manhood. He estimated that it was roughly 6 1/2 to 7 inches.

_Heh... I'm glad it's not the biggest one in the garden... I prefer them that way..._

Iceland backed up until his hole felt the hot prodding of Turkey's cock against it and began to rub the two together. After a little teasing, Turkey grabbed Iceland's hips and bent close to Iceland's ear.

"As much as this may surprise you, I-I have never done anything like this... Ever. I'm a virgin and so you'll be my first. S-so tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Iceland nodded in agreement, to happy to hear that Turkey was a virgin, like himself, and that he was to be his first. His thoughts were cut short though as he felt something hard and hot slowly begin to dive inside of him, pushing its way Into his body. Iceland caught his breath as Turkey rubbed his back.

"It's okay Iceland, just breathe. Tell me to stop if it hurts."

Iceland winced In pain as Turkey's cock plunged deeper inside of him, stretching him out and stirring up his insides. Just as Iceland was about to cry out to stop, Turkey did just that as he breathed out...

"T-There... I'm all the way in..."

Iceland sighed a sigh of relief as the two didn't move. Iceland could feel the pulsing of Turkey's cock inside him, making him feel full.

"I-I'm going to move now, is that alright?"

Iceland turned around and met Turkey's eyes.

"Y-yeah, just be gentle to begin with."

Turkey smiled, happy to see that Iceland was okay, before he began to methodically sway his hips back and forth, his cock carving out Iceland's hole.

"Ugh... *pant* *pant*"

Iceland panted, expecting there to be pain, but only to be met with pure pleasure as his hole was beginning to be plowed by Turkey.

"Ugh.. Uggh.. Iceland, your holes so tight..."

"F-fuck me Turkey... Please... Uggh...harder..."

Iceland, surprised at his own vocabulary, felt Turkey's stomach against his back as the larger man wrapped his arms around Iceland and continued to pound his ass.

"I-Iceland I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! C-Cum inside me Turkey!"

Iceland felt the mans pace quicken and felt a warm liquid spew into his insides, coating the walls of his ass with cum. Just as he came, Iceland was thrown over the edge and came all over the bed sheets as well.

"*pant* *pant*"

"*pant *pant*"

"Are you okay Iceland?" Turkey muttered as he pulled out of his ass and rolled onto his back next to Iceland.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was amazing. But..."

"But what?" Turkey questioned, wondering what could be wrong.

Iceland shot the older man a mischievous smile as he winked at him.

"But I want to make you feel good too. So next time, I'm going to be the top, and your going to let me put it inside of you."

"Ehh!"

Turkey sat up and rested on his elbows as he heard Iceland laugh to himself. Relaxing, Turkey laid back down and pulled Iceland into an embrace.

"You know I was kidding right?" Iceland asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to fuck me... I-I mean it's up to you." Turkey cheeks began to flush as he realized the extent of what he said.

Iceland stared at the older man before smiling and snuggling up to the mans hairy chest.

"I'd like that Turkey..."

Turkey grinned to the younger boy.

"As would I..."

Turkey bent his head down and kissed the boy on the forehead as the two drifted off to sleep.

.

..

...

Epilogue:

"Come on Iceland! You don't want the plane to leave you do you?"

Iceland watched at Finland yelled out to him as the family boarded the plane.

"I'm coming! Give me a second."

Finland shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the inside of the plane.

Iceland turned back around and looked at the man in from of him.

"Well, you better get going, don't want your family to leave you behind, or the plane for that matter."

Iceland smiled and gave the tanned nation a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah you're right, better get going then. I'll talk to you when I'm off the plane so keep your phone on!"

"I will, don't worry, haha."

Turkey chuckled as he watched the younger boy disappear onto the plane, feeling as if a piece of him just disappeared.

_Ah well. I'll contact him later. Right now I need to pee._

Turkey made his way to the restroom and came out just as he saw the plane Iceland and his family were on, take off back to their home.

"Well, there they go..."

"Yup, there they go."

Turkey smiled and glanced to the direction the voice came from. Standing there beside him was none other than Iceland.

Jumping back, Turkey nearly died.

"I-Iceland?! Why aren't you on the plane?!"

Iceland looked at the chaotic man calmly and giggled a little before answering.

"Oh no reason, I just told them I wasn't ready to head back yet, and I couldn't leave you here by yourself."

Turkey stood there, mouth ajar and watched as Iceland walked over to him rummaging in his pockets. After a second he pulled a piece of paper out of his pockets and handed it to him.

_A plane ticket?_

Turkey looked up in confusement as Iceland began talking.

"And besides, I bought the wrong ticket."

"W-what?!"

Turkey looked down and saw that the destination was not Iceland. Instead, sprawled across the top written in bold letters was...

DESTINATION: TURKEY

Realizing what this meant, Turkey looked at Iceland who smiled and grabbed Turkey's hand, guiding him towards the terminal.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our flight."

Turkey just followed, still amazed, before he smiled and laughed.

"Haha... This kids going to be the death of me... But I wouldn't have it any other way.

.

..

...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)

Star: And thus, this ends the tale of these two lovers. So how'd you like it? I really loved how this turned out and I think it's one of my best stories... Well that's just me haha. What did you guys think? *Looks at Turkey and Iceland sitting on my bed staring into each others eyes*

Turkey: Amazing!

Iceland: Ditto!

Star: * gives awkward look* yeah... Okay that's a little weird... Oh well, everyone's a little weird. Anyways, please review. And I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**I AM TAKING REQUESTs SO FEEL FREE TO LOOK AT MY LIST OF PAIRINGS THAT I ENJOY ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND TELL ME EITHER THROUGH A REVIEW OR MESSAGE IF YOU WANT A STORY DONE ABOUT THEM. JUST SAY THE PARING AND A SCENARIO OR YOU CAN LEAVE THAT UP TO ME ;) OR SUGGEST A PAIRING TO ME AND I WILL LOOK INTO THEM AND MAYBE WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM :) **


End file.
